


Bourbon

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x3 Papas got a brand new bagKathryn tells Phillip about her dads urn getting stolen
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bourbon

“I’m not trying to seduce you”Kathryn said to Phillip 

“I’ll get you a drink”Phillip offered his friend 

“You wouldn’t happen to have something hard?”Kathryn asked him 

“I’ve got bourbon”Phillip says 

“Bourbon will do”Kathryn watched as he walked off before quickly returning with some bottles of Bourbon

“Some thief has stolen my father”Kathryn said to him 

“Excuse me?Phillip asked doing a double take 

“I was in my car and this kid points a gun at me and takes my dads urn”Kathryn said incredulously 

“You’re gonna get it back?”Phillip asked her

“I’m going to try to”Kathryn says 

“Don’t do anything drastic”Phillip warned her 

“I need my father back”Kathryn snapped


End file.
